Chronopolis
Chronopolis '''is a multipurpose place where all dimensions, timelines, universes, and planets are all in the same universe. Dimensions/ Inhabitants Dimension 1 (Prime) Dimension 1 (Split 1) * Abel North * Acid Breath * Ah Puch * Aloysius Animo * Aloysius Animo (Future) * Amazing Alan * Andy * Arnold * Azmuth * Azmuth's Father * Baron Highway * Ben 10,000 (Ben 10) * Ben Tennyson * Ben's Dog * Ben's Teacher * Betty Jean Tennyson * Billy * Bob * Brad * Bug-Lite * Camille Mann-Tennyson * Camille's Ex-Boyfriend * Carl Tennyson * Mrs. Carlyle * Cash Murray * Charmcaster * Circus Freak Trio * Clancy * Constantine Jacobs * Cooper Daniels * Councilwoman Liang * Devlin Levin * Donovan GrandSmith * Dr. Doomacus * Dr. Kelly * Driscoll * Duane * Earl * Eddie GrandSmith * Edith * Edward White * Elsgood * Elves * Enforcer Alien * Mr. Enguells * Enoch * Eon * Exo-Skull * Forever Ninja * Frightwig * Galactic Enforcers * Gaterboy * Gilbert * Gluto * Gordon Tennyson * Great One * Gwen Tennyson * Gwendolyn Tennyson (Future) * Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ben's Daughter) * Harold * Hawkins * Heatbat * Hector * Hex * Hotel Guard * Howell Wayneright * Immovable Object * Interpreter Alien * Ishiyama * J.T. * Jack * Jamie * Mr. Jenyx * Joan Maplewood * Joe * Joel Tennyson * Jonah Melville * Kai Green * Kane North * Ken Tennyson * Kenko * Kevin Levin * Kevin Levin (Future) * Kraab * Krakken * Larry * Laurence Wainright * Leader Alien * Lepidopterran Prisoner * Limax * Living Mushrooms * Lobster Man * Louise Dalton * Lucy Mann * Mandy * Mr. Mann * Mrs. Mann * Marty * Max Tennyson * Max Tennyson (Future) * Missy * Mot Snikrep * Mr. Beck * Mrs. Fang * Mummy * Mutant Bat * Mutant Cockatiel * Mutant Frog * Mutant Hamster * Mutant Hornet * Mutant Lepidopterran * Mutant Mammoth * Mutant Prairie Dog * Mutant Seagull/OS * Mutant Squid * Mutant Tyrannosaurus * Myaxx * Mycelium * Nightmarish Alien * Nosedeenian * Null Guardians * Old Man * Peterson * Phil Billings * Pinky * Piscciss Volann Prisoner * Porcupine * President * Psyphon's Minion * Road Crew * Road Rage * Roger * Rojo * Rojo's Gang * Sandra Tennyson * Scooter * Shag Carpeting * Captain Shaw * Shelby * Dr. Shueman * Sixsix * Slix Vigma * Slix Vigma's Bodyguards * Sploot * Lieutenant Steel * Steve Cummings * Stone Creatures * Sublimino * Sumo Slammer Collecting Boy * Synaptak * Technorg * Tetramand Prisoner * Tetrax Shard * Thomas Jingles * Thumbskull * Tiffany * Tim Dean * Tini * Todd Maplewood * Tram Driver * Turbine * Ultimos * Vance Vetteroy * Vera Tennyson * Viktor * Vilgax * Vilgax (Future) * Vulkanus * Wes Green * Fire Chief Whittington * Xylene * Yenaldooshi * Zombozo (Classic) * Zs'Skayr * Mr. Zu Dimension 1 (Split 2) * Addwaitya * Aggrebots * Aggregor * Alan Albright * Albedo * Aloysius Animo * Amarillo * Andreas * Antonio * Argit * Azmuth * Azul * Barry * Baz-El * Bellicus * Ben 10,000 * Ben Tennyson * Bivalvan * Blowfish * Dr. Borges * Brannigan * Agent Bryson * Buzz * Carl Nesmith * Carl Tennyson * Carol Smith * Cash Murray * Baby Celestialsapien * Mother Celestialsapien * Centur Squaar * Cerberus * Cerebrocrustacean Actor * Charmcaster * Computron * Computron's Minions * Conduit Edwards * Connor * Cooper Daniels * Magister Coronach * Sir Cyrus * Dagon * Sir Dagonet * DNAliens * Dodecahedron Vreedle * Driscoll * Egor * Elena Validus * Emily * Enoch * Eon * Eon's Servants * Erin * Erin's Boyfriend * Esoterica * Eunice * Evil Buildings * Foreverduke838 * Fridge * Fritz * Galapagus * Galvan Teacher * Garbage Monster * Sir George * Magister Prior Gilhil * Gourmand Actor * Gwen Tennyson (Classic) * Gwen Tennyson (RAT Timeline) * Gwenettes * Prince Gyula * Harvey Hackett * Hammer * Haplor * Hex * Hugh * Magister Hulka * Ignaceous * Ignacius Baumann * Ishiyama * J.T. * Jeff * Jennifer Nocturne * Jimmy Jones * Mrs. Jones * Julie Yamamoto * Kevin Levin * Kolar * Kwarrel * Magister Labrid * Agent Locke * Lucubra * Ma Vreedle * Magister Patelliday * Maureen Nocturne * Max Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Mechamorph Guard * Michael Morningstar * Milleous * Mizaru * Morgg * Mr. Yamamoto * Mutant Chicken Leader * Mutant Chickens * Mutant Frog * Mutant Seagull/UA * Natalie Tennyson * Null Guardians * Octagon Vreedle * Oliver Thompson * P'andor * Pa Vreedle * Pallorfang * Professor Paradox * Patrick * Perplexahedron Guards * Dr. Pervis * Pickaxe Aliens * Pierce Wheels * Pierce's Girlfriend * Piscciss Volann Actor * Plant Alien * Plant Clones * Pretty Boy Vreedle * Prisoner 775 * Psyphon * Psyphon's Minion * Magister Pyke * Quince * Ra'ad * Red Robot * Sir Reginald * Rhomboid Vreedle * Rojo * Rojo's Gang * Colonel Rozum * Sanctuary Guardians * Sandra Tennyson * Sentient Ultimate Big Chill * Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt * Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo * Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur * Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey * Sentient Ultimate Swampfire * Sentinel * Serena * Sevenseven * Sheriff of Bellwood * Ship * Simian * Simons * Spellbinder * Squire * Ssserpent * Stone Creatures * Strabismus * Sunder * Sunny * Surgeon * Swamps * Synthroid * Tack * Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 * Trina * Trukk * Trumbipulor * Ultimate Aggregor * Ultimate Kevin * Urien * Verdona * Victor Validus * Viktor * Vilgax * Vilgax Actor * Vulkanus * Warrior * Mr. Webb * Will Harangue * Winston * King Xarion * Yeti * Zennith * Zombozo Dimension 1 (Split 3) * Acid Breath * Addwaitya * Alan Albright * Albedo * Alien Kid * Aloysius Animo * Aloysius Animo (Future) * Alton Alabaster * Professor Aniceto * Antonio * Anur-Mirrored Ben * Anur-Mirrored Charmcaster * Anur-Mirrored Hobble * Anur-Mirrored Rook * Argit * Argit (Future) * Attea * Azmuth * Azmuth (Dimension 23) * B.L.R.R.T. * Bad Ben * Bahrvad * Bailiff * Bellicus * Ben 10,000 * Ben Tennyson * Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) * Benevelon * Benzarro * Bezel * Bill Gacks * Billy * Billy Billions * Blarney T. Hokestar * Blue-Worst * Blukic * Bouncers * Bromeba * Private Brownbag * Bryk * Bubble Helmet * Bug-Lite * Caitiff * Carl Nesmith * Sergeant Cast Iron * Centur Squaar * Chadzmuth * Charles Zenith * Charmcaster * Chicken Alien * Chortle * Chupacabra * Clyde Fife * Collectimus * Contemelia * Sergeant Cookmeister * Cooper Daniels * Corvo * Cow Alien * Crüjo * Deefus Veeblepister * DJ * DNAliens * Judge Domstol * Dr. Psychobos * Driba * Duffy * E-N * Ectonurite Twins * Eighteight * Elena Validus * Elliot * Eon * Ester * Eunice * Exo-Skull * Fergi * Fistina * Fistrick * Fistrick's Thug * Forever Ninja * Frightwig * Galactic Gladiator * Galvan Major * Gar Red Wind * George Washington * Ghostly Horse * Gil Steptoe * Major Glorff * Gorvan * Green-Worst * Grick and Grack * Gwen Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10 Timeline) * Gwendolyn Tennyson (Future) * Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ben's Daughter) * Helen Wheels * Helena Xagliv * Hervé * Hex (Classic) * Hobble * Hooded Alien * Hoodlum * Hulex Colonel * Hulex Workers * Hypnotick * Ignacius Baumann * Ishiyama * Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle * J. Jonah Jones * J.T. * Jarett * Jennifer Nocturne * Jerry * Jimmy Jones * Jonesy * Joseph Chadwick * Julie Yamamoto * Julius * K8-E * Kai Green * Kai Green (Future) * Kane North * Ken Tennyson (Omniverse) * Kenko * Kevin Levin * Kevin Levin (Future) * Khyber * Khyber's Panuncian * Captain Kork * Kraab * Krakken * Krakken/Omniverse * Kundo * Kuphulu * Kyle Monitor * Lackno * Leadfoot * Leander * Lepidopterran Kid * Liam * Lillimusha DiForestini * Looma Red Wind * Loovis Slerdlerk * Lord Transyl * Lucy Mann * Luhley * Ma Vreedle * Mad Ben * Mad Harangue * Mad Pakmar * Mad Rook * Madison * Madison's Father * Magister Arnux * Magister Patelliday * Magistrata * Malice * Maltruant * Malware * Manny Armstrong * Margie * Max Tennyson * Max Tennyson (Future) * Mazuma * Medic * Michael Morningstar * Milleous * Mino-Toga * ML-E * ML-E's Mother * Molly Gunther * Morty * Mutant Ants * Mutant Frog * Mutant Giraffe * Mutant Hornet * Mutant Kangaroo * Mutant Mosquito * Mutant Snail * Mutant Squirrels * Mutant To'kustars * Myaxx * N-8 * N-D * Natalie Alvarez * Nega Ben * Nightmarish Alien * No Watch Ben * Nosedeenian * Nyancy Chan * Octagon Vreedle * Orange Offenders * Orange-Worst * Otto * Pa Vreedle * Pakmar * Professor Paradox * Parallelogram Vreedle * Parts Dealer * Pax * Phil Billings * Pickaxe Aliens * Pierce Wheels * Pink-Worst * Piscciss Volann Prisoner * Poltroon * Pretty Boy Vreedle * Psyphon * Psyphon's Minion * Purple-Worst * Pyxi * Rad Dudesman * Raff * Lieutenant Rana * Rayona * Rhomboid Vreedle * Robucket * Rojo * Rook Ben * Rook Blonko * Rook Blonko (Future) * Rook Bralla * Rook Da * Rook Shar * Rook Shi * Rook Shim * Colonel Rozum * Sandra Tennyson * Scout * Seebik * Serena * Servantis * Sevenseven * She-Worst * Sheelane * Sheriff Wat-Senn * Ship * Simian * Sir Morton * Sixsix * Skurd * Slim-Worst * Slix Vigma * Smoothy Vendor * Smuggled Psycholeopterran * Sock Vendor * Solid Plugg * Squid Monsters * Starbeard * Lieutenant Steel * Stick Doug * Stone Creatures * Subdora * Suemungousaur * Sunder * Sunny * Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk * Swift * Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 * Technobug * Tentacle Vendor * Tetramand Priest * Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) * Thaddeus J. Collins * Thumbskull * Thunderpig * Time Beast * Toby Monitor * Trumbipulor * Tummyhead * Twin Knights * Twotwo * Ujin * Vera Tennyson * Vexx * Viktor * Viktoria * Vilgax * Violet Offenders * Violet-Worst * Queen Voratia Rumbletum * Vulkanus * Walt * Wes Green * Will Harangue * Wolf Blitzer * King Xarion * Y-it * Yetta * Zed * Zombozo * Zorian * Zs'Skayr Dimension 2 * Accidentals * Acid Breath * Allen * Aloysius Animo * Alphas * Azmuth * Ben Tennyson * Bill * Billy Billions * Boblins * Boxer * Cadobbit * Carl * Cash Murray * Charmcaster * Chinzilla * Circus Freak Trio * Clerk * Clocktopus * Cybear * Dirty Dobs * Docile Dragon * Elvisphant * Esther * Forever Knight * Forgeti * Frightwig * Geezer Bob * Gil * Glamour Man * Glitch * Goatadactyl * Ground Hawg Gang * Gwen Tennyson * Hex * High Override * Hippie Vendor * Hydromander * I.J. Crowling * Infestoids * Iron Kyle * J.T. * Karl * Kevin Levin * Kimodo * King Brunch * King Koil * Komal * Kraab (Reboot) * LaGrange * Lenny * Lester * Lord Decibel * Madcow * Magg-O-Net Monster * Maurice * Max Tennyson * Maxine Sez * Mechanoids * Melvin * Michael Morningstar * Minitaur * Molecular Chef * Mr. Billions * Mrs. Billions * Mrs. Roland * Nanny Nightmare * Napoleon * Nugget * Oliver * Penny * Phil Billings * Polar Twain * Pretzel Pete * Queen Bee * Robin Hood * Ryan Sez * Sally * Samurai Chef * Shady Looking Dude * Simon Sez * Sir Crepe * Sixsix * Skewer Chef * Slurpstack * Solar Twain * Space Slime * Starshine * Steam Smythe * Steve * Sydney * Tetrax Shard * Tevin * The That * Thumbskull * Tim Buktu * Todd * Tyrone * Vilgax * Vin Ethanol * Warbot * Weatherheads * Wolfen Sheep * Xingo * Yawk * Zombozo Dimension 3 * Ben Tennyson Dimension 4 * Gwen Tennyson * Ben Tennyson * Max Tennyson Dimension 5 * Albedo * Aloysius Animo * Alternative Ben Tennysons * Ben Tennyson * Blukic and Driba * Charmcaster * Chirp * Chronian * Cooper Daniels * Crawnch * Danielle Fenton * Danny Fenton * Dark Danny * Eon * Eve * Fro * Frostbite * Ghost * GIR * GoTro * Gwen Tennyson * Gwendolyn Tennyson * Hurshie Lee * Invader Zim * Jack Fenton * Jazz Fenton * Kevin Levin * Lula * Maddie Fenton * Max Tennyson * O.R.Ash * Rook Blonko * Sam Manson * Technus * Tucker Foley * Vlad Masters * Way Bads * Zak Saturday * Zed Dimension 23 * Ben Tennyson * Azmuth * Tentrax * Sevenseven Species * Acrosian * Aerophibian * Aethradon * Airborne Clown Virus * Aldebaran Beidafangs * Amperi * Anodite * Antrosapien * Anubian Baskurr * Appoplexian * Arachnichimp * Arburian Carcharodon * Arburian Pelarota * Argit's Species * Atrocian * Barragian * Basalt * Biosovortian * Buglizard * Cascan * Cassiopeian Dream Eater * Celestialsapien * Cephalod-ae * Cerebrocrustacean * Chimera Sui Generis * Chronian * Chronosapien * Chupacabra * Churl * Citrakayah * Conductoid * Contemelia * Corruptura * Cortalopus * Crabdozer * Crystalsapien * Cyber Squids * Dagger Aliens * Dasypodidae * Decka's Species * Detrovite * Dracosian * Dragons * Dravek * Ectonurite * Ekoplektoid * Enforcer Alien's Species * Evolved Appoplexian * Evolved Arachnichimp * Evolved Arburian Pelarota * Evolved Galilean * Evolved Galvan * Evolved Human * Evolved Methanosian * Evolved Necrofriggian * Evolved Panuncian * Evolved Polar Manzardill * Evolved Sonorosian * Evolved To'kustar * Evolved Vaxasaurian * Evolved Vulpimancer * Fearorian * Florauna * Fulmini * Galilean * Galvan * Galvanic Mechamorph * Gastulence * Geochelone Aerio * Gimlinopithecus * Gourmand * Gracklflint * Havok Beast * Highbreed * Hobble's Species * Hulex * Human * Humpbackus * Hydromander * Ickthyperambuloid * Incursean * Kineceleran * Kinet's Mollusks * Kraaho * Krakken * Laurian * Lavadrex * Lenopan * Lepidopterran * Lewodan * Limax * Living Mushrooms * Loboan * Lucubra * Maxatomar * Medic's Species * Merlinisapien * Methanosian * Mole-Stache's Species * Mucilator's Species * Muroid * Mutant Pumpkins * Mycetean Swamp Hoppers * Naljian * Nanochip * Necrofriggian * Nemuina * Category:Non-Sapient Species * Nosedeenian * Nucleasian * Null Guardians * Omnivoracious (Species) * Opticoid (Classic) * Orishan * Orthopterran * Oryctini * Osmosian * Pakmar's Species * Pallorfang * Pantophage (Species) * Panuncian * Petrosapien * Pickaxe Aliens * Piscciss Premann * Piscciss Volann * Planchaküle * Plumavem * Polar Manzardill * Polymorph * Probity's Species * Protost * Prypiatosian-B * Psycholeopterran * Pugnavore * Pyronite * Pyroxovore * Revonnahgander * Category:Revonnahgander * Rodilia Dentia * Root Shark * Sand Ripper * Screegit * Scrutin * Segmentasapien * Slamworm's Species * Slimebiote * Sonorosian * Sotoraggian * Sphoeroid * Splixson * Squid Monsters * Squid-like Species * Stone Creatures * Sylonnoid * Synthroid * Tack's Species * Talpaedan * Talparum * Techadon Weapon Master's Species * Terroranchula * Tetramand * Thep Khufan * Thornhound * Time Beast * Tiny's Species * To'kustar * Tongue Beetle * Transylian * Tyrannopede's Species * Uxorite * Vaxasaurian * Vicetopus * Vladat * Voliticus Biopsis * Vreedle * Vulpimancer * Wigsilian Org Beast * Xenocyte * Zaroffian * Ziboson Planets * Aeropela * Aldabra * Andesite * Anodyne * Anur G'rrnay * Anur Khufos * Anur Millgan * Anur Ormerow * Anur Phaetos * Anur Transyl * Anur Vladias * Appoplexia * Aranhaschimmia * Arburia * Arburia * Augstaka * Aul-Turrhen * Cascareau * Chalybeas * Chronia * Coda Coda * Coleop Terra * Corundor * Earth * Ekoplekton * Encephalonus IV * Flors Verdance * Fulmas * Galvan Prime * Gilli-Perambulous Promenade * Hathor * Ignis * Edge of the Galaxy Incarcecon * Incursean Homeworld * Keplorr * Khoros * Kinet * Kiusana * Kylmyys * Lepidopterra * Lewoda * Lignum * Methanos * Molluskus * Mor' Otesi * Mykdl'dy * Nemunimos IV * Orbit Man * Osmos V * Pantophage * Pattersonea * Peptos XI * Peptos XII * Perplexahedron * Petropia * Piscciss * Piscciss * Pluto * Poiana Lüncas * Polyominus * Primus * Prypiatos * Pyros * Revonnah * Ringa Morr * Sangerosia * Scalpasc * Sightra * Sonorosia * Sotoragg * Sotoragg * T-K * Techadon * Terminus III * Terradino * Terraexcava * Tesslos * Thalassia * Turrawuste * Vilgaxia * Viscosia * Vulcan * Vulpin * X'Nelli * Xenon * Zvezda Notable Non-Omnitrix Aliens Acrosians Omnitrices Omnitrix Aliens Acrosians Aerophibian Appoplexians Aethradon Airborne Clown Virus ''None known'' Aldebaran Beidafangs ''None known'' Amperi Anodite Antrosapien ''None known''''' Anubian Baskurr Appoplexian Arachnichimp Arburian Carcharodon Arburian Pelarota Argit's Species Atrocian Barragian Basalt Biosovortian Buglizard Cascan Cassiopeian Dream Eater Celestialsapien Cephalod-ae Cerebrocrustacean Chimera Sui Generis Chronian Chronosapien Chupacabra Churl Citrakayah Conductoid Contemelia Corruptura Cortalopus Crabdozer Crystalsapien Cyber Squids Dagger Aliens Dasypodidae Decka's Species Detrovite Dracosian Dragons Dravek Ectonurite Ekoplektoid Enforcer Alien's Species Evolved Appoplexian Evolved Arachnichimp Evolved Arburian Pelarota Evolved Galilean Evolved Galvan Evolved Human Evolved Methanosian Evolved Necrofriggian Evolved Panuncian Evolved Polar Manzardill Evolved Sonorosian Evolved To'kustar Evolved Vaxasaurian Evolved Vulpimancer Fearorian Florauna Fulmini Galilean Galvan Galvanic Mechamorph Gastulence Geochelone Aerio Gimlinopithecus Gourmand Gracklflint Havok Beast Highbreed Hobble's Species Hulex Human Humpbackus Hydromander Ickthyperambuloid Incursean Kineceleran Kinet's Mollusks Kraaho Krakken Laurian Lavadrex Lenopan Lepidopterran Lewodan Limax Living Mushrooms Loboan Lucubra Maxatomar Medic's Species Merlinisapien Methanosian Mole-Stache's Species Mucilator's Species Muroid Mutant Pumpkins Mycetean Swamp Hoppers Naljian Nanochip Necrofriggian Nemuina Category:Non-Sapient Species Nosedeenian Nucleasian Null Guardians Omnivoracious (Species) Opticoid (Classic) Orishan Orthopterran Oryctini Osmosian Pakmar's Species Pallorfang Pantophage (Species) Panuncian Petrosapien Pickaxe Aliens Piscciss Premann Piscciss Volann Planchaküle Plumavem Polar Manzardill Polymorph Probity's Species Protost Prypiatosian-B Psycholeopterran Pugnavore Pyronite Pyroxovore Revonnahgander Category:Revonnahgander Rodilia Dentia Root Shark Sand Ripper Screegit Scrutin Segmentasapien Slamworm's Species Slimebiote Sonorosian Sotoraggian Sphoeroid Splixson Squid Monsters Squid-like Species Stone Creatures Sylonnoid Synthroid Tack's Species Talpaedan Talparum Techadon Weapon Master's Species Terroranchula Tetramand Thep Khufan Thornhound Time Beast Tiny's Species To'kustar Tongue Beetle Transylian Tyrannopede's Species Uxorite Vaxasaurian Vicetopus Vladat Voliticus Biopsis Vreedle Vulpimancer Wigsilian Org Beast Xenocyte Zaroffian Ziboson